Kevin's Big Score (John Smith 10)
Story Kevin’s car pulls up in a storage unit, driving around. He then stops as a grey porcupine looking person approaches, and gets out. Porcupine: Hey, Kevin, old buddy, old pal. How, uh, how you doing? Kevin: Enough small talk, Argit. What is it? Argit: Well, I’ve run into an old associate, who is interested in buying if you’re still selling. Kevin: Forget it. I’m out of that game. Later. (Goes to get back in his car.) Argit: Wait, wait, wait! Come on pal. Just hear what he has to say, for old times sake. Kevin: Well, alright. Who we meeting? Argit: You’ll see. (Smiling evilly) End Scene John and Gwen are getting off a bus, outside a parking garage. John: Seriously, what kind of heroes take the bus? Gwen: Well, Kevin never came to pick us up, and neither of us can drive. (Pulls out Plumbers badge, and activates tracker.) According to this, Kevin’s inside that garage. (Two start walking.) John: I’m sure that Kevin’s fine. He’s probably doing something with his car. Gwen: What if something bad happened and he needs our help? What if he’s been captured? Not that I really care. He’s a member of our team, despite being rude, ignorant, and having a shady past. How can you even suggest all of those things? John: I didn’t. Gwen: Oh. (blushing) Well, I, um. John: It’s okay. I’ve known you had a crush on him long ago. Gwen: What? When? John: When you trusted him from pretty much the moment you met him. Don’t worry. He likes you too. Gwen: Then why hasn’t he asked me out or something? John: He’s waiting for you to do it. Gwen: That’s not how it works. (Plumbers badge beeps.) He’s close. Then, Kevin’s car turns the corner, approaching them. John: See, he’s fine. Hey Kevin! (Waving at him. Then the car picks up speed, as he’s coming to ram them. John and Gwen jump out of the way.) Hey! What was that for? Gwen: His mana’s different. That’s not Kevin! (Throws mana disk, hitting and blowing a tire. The car skirts, crashing into a pole. John: I’m not telling Kevin that you destroyed his car. Then, a porcupine creature opens the door, and starts running. Gwen fires a mana stream, hitting the porcupine and pinning him to a pillar. Argit: Hey, let me go! I don’t know you guys! Gwen: Where’s Kevin! Argit: What’s in it for me if I tell you? John: You don’t get thrashed around like a rag doll. Argit: Okay, okay. Just, let me go. Gwen: Fine. (Gwen releases the mana, and Argit stands. Then, he fires quills from his back at the two of them. John and Gwen dodge in different directions, and Argit runs afterwards. John: Wait! Come on Gwen! (Turns, seeing Gwen was still on the ground.) Gwen? (Gets closer, and hears that she’s snoring, and has a few quills in her side.) Sleeping quills? That’s a first. (Runs after Argit, slapping down the Omnitrix.) Argit is running, and looks back, seeing that no one was following. Argit: That was easy. (Hears growling, and looks up. Wolf Bane jumps down from the level above, going to pounce.) Ahhhh! (Argit jumps out of the way, as Wolf Bane lands where he was standing.) Wolf Bane: You can’t escape. Argit: Watch me. Argit fires quills at Wolf Bane, and Wolf Bane dodges. Wolf Bane charges forward, but Argit continues to fire the quills, and Wolf Bane hides behind a mini-van. Wolf Bane splits his snout, and jumps, firing a sonic howl at Argit. Argit: Ahhhrg! (Argit falls, unconscious.) Wolf Bane carries Argit back up to where Gwen was sleeping, putting him down and reverting. John pulls the quills out of Gwen, and she wakes up. Gwen: Ugg. John: Morning, sleepyhead. You mind trapping him again? Gwen: Ug, yeah, sure. (Gwen fires a mana stream, creating a mana bubble around Argit. Argit wakes up a minute later, panicking. Argit: Hey, where am I? Gwen: No more deals. Where’s Kevin? Argit: Alright already. I was paid to take him to a warehouse outside of town. How’d you guys find me anyway? John: We tracked Kevin’s Plumbers’ badge. Argit: He became a Plumber? No wonder he didn’t want to deal. Gwen: Where’s this warehouse? (Gwen shakes her arm around, and Argit goes bumping into the sides of the bubble.) Argit: Stop! Stop! It’s used to store merchandise. It’s old and run down. John: You’re going to lead the way. End Scene Kevin wakes up, his hands pinned to the ground, on his hands and knees. Kevin: Ugg. Where am I? Voice: You’re in my house now, Kevin. Kevin looks up, and sees an alien with an orange head with horns coming out of his chin. He was wearing blue armor. Kevin: Vulkanus. How you been? Vulkanus: Considering the fact that thanks to you, I’ve been stuck on this backwater planet, I am not in the mood. Kevin: Come on. (Struggles to break restraints.) It’s your own fault for getting caught. Vulkanus: After you left me at the mercy of the Plumbers. Today, you repay your debt. (Reaches into pocket, and pulls out a crystal, the same color as Diamondhead.) I managed to get a piece of taydenite, the most expensive gem in the galaxy. And with your powers, I can increase my revenue. A series of small, red skinned aliens in black suits and pickaxes come up, pushing carts. Vulkanus: Now, (forces the taydenite into Kevin’s hand, and Kevin absorbs the taydenite.) you will repay me tenfold. Kevin: Arrg! Taydenite crystals start growing out of Kevin’s back, uncontrollably. The Pickaxe aliens use their pickaxes to harvest and gather the taydenite. Vulkanus: Hahahaha! You’re now my own personal taydenite farm. John: Cool! I’ve always wanted taydenite. (Vulkanus, Kevin and Pickaxe aliens turn to see John and Gwen standing there.) What’s taydenite? Vulkanus: Who the heck are you? John: Friends of the guy you have chained down. Vulkanus: Ha! He doesn’t have friends. Gwen: (fists glowing with mana) He does now. (John slaps down Omnitrix) Four Arms: Four Arms! Four Arms charges through the Pickaxe aliens, and tackles Vulkanus, knocking him down. The Pickaxe aliens charge at Gwen, and she attacks them with mana disks. Vulkanus punches Four Arms, and Four Arms strikes Vulkanus several times with his fists. Vulkanus hammers his arms into Four Arms, knocking him down. Four Arms: This isn’t working. Vulkanus: You really are stupid. Do you know what Kevin does? Who he is? Four Arms: I know one thing. You’re a Detrovite. A baby in a suit. (Hits Omnitrix) Big Chill: Big Chill! Big Chill uses his ice breath, freezing Vulkanus’ body. Big Chill then grabs Vulkanus’ head, and tears him out, revealing he was baby sized alien, in a diaper. Big Chill: Aw. Who’s a cute little baby? (Throws Vulkanus, and fires freeze rays, freezing him.) Gwen breaks Kevin’s restraints, and gets the taydenite off him. Kevin reverts to normal. Kevin: Ahh. Thanks. (Big Chill comes over, reverting.) How’d you find me? John: Argit’s not a very trustworthy friend. He led us here after Gwen threatened him. Kevin: Yeah. This was my fault. Sorry you got dragged in. John: How much is taydenite worth? (looking at the carts) Kevin: (raising an eyebrow) Why? What do you need it for? (John smiles.) End Scene In a back alley, John meets with Sunder, holding out a sack. Sunder: (Takes the sack, opening it.) So you do keep your word. How much is this? John: According to Kevin, about $1 million worth. This covers my debt, and now you owe me. This should give me at least two more fights from you. Sunder: And from the look on your face, you already have one planned. John: Yep. Sunder: (sighs) Knowing you, it won’t be worth it. Fine. See you then. (Teleports away.) Characters *John Smith *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Sunder Villains *Vulkanus *Argit *Pickaxe Aliens Aliens *Wolf Bane *Four Arms *Big Chill Trivia *Gwen reveals feelings for Kevin. *John pays his debt off to Sunder, as well as paid for more jobs. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10